Cold Embrace
by Liquatic
Summary: One man finds himself caught in a trap, only to later embrace the darkness that surrounds it. Special Guest Star: Rivielle Kramer
1. Cold Embrace

**COLD EMBRACE  
**_A Saw Fan Fiction by Liquatic_

I awoke to the sound of the news on the television outside of my office. Paperwork from the previous night left me exhausted, and in my exhaustion I found refuge on the couch in my office, what a view of the city from the 50th floor. It was a normal day. The birds sang their song, as usual. The traffic was ever so heavy. People roamed the streets living out their lives in an effort to remain normal. What a flawed sense of conformity they held inside them. I seemed to have it all, but in reality I lacked so much more. I had no family, my parents died when I was but a child. My wife left me for another man. The last I heard they were living out the life I so envisioned for myself. They had stolen my dream. All I have is my work, and my work is my life.

I walked outside to the lobby, everyone seemed buried in their work. I was simply indifferent, uncaring if you will. I just wanted the day to be over, though it had unfortunately just begun. I got my daily cup of coffee, someone seemed to be forgetting the routine, as the coffee was cold. A simple mistake I could easily overlook, yet it still bothered me nonetheless. I could tell this day was going to be different, in more ways than one. As I walked back into my office, I was stopped by a fellow co-worker. It was the one guy I couldn't stand to be near, yet here he was standing next to me. The very same routine as every other day, though something about the look in his eyes made it seem important to listen to him today. He held a sense of fear, a sense of confusion. "Yes, Mr. Lacey?" I said back to him in a quite apparent condescending tone. "You know you can call me Edward right?" He said with a smile. I wasn't phased. "Look, Edward. I'm quite busy at the moment. How can I help you?" I replied with an impatient tone. "All of us here are getting worried about that Jigsaw killer going around town, have you heard about him?" He asked. "Only a little news here and there, he's just some crazy lunatic without a purpose. Don't worry. He would never come around here. I promise you that." I replied scoffingly.

Edward looked confused, and remained where he stood. "Will, you have to come see this news segment we're all watching in the breakroom. It's very important." He said cautiously. I decided what better things did I have to waste my time with, what could a couple more minutes do against me? I followed him to the breakroom, everyone standing against the wall with looks of terror against their face. One lady was outside in the lobby, huddled up against the wall in the fetal position, I had seen her before. I looked back at the television and watched the latest breaking news.

_"The body of missing 23 year old Chris Le Fave was found by police today, after an anonymous 911 call from a neighbor, complained of strange smells coming from the shack next door. Police immediately began investigating the scene, only to find the disfigured remains of a man that has been considered missing for over 2 months. When asked for a few words, the 'Le Fave' family declined an interview from our reporter."_

The entire breakroom sat in shock. "That shack is just down the road", Edward hesitantly said. I looked around the room, the entire office in fear. "This madman has to be stopped. I can't wait until he's caught. No town needs a serial killer." I said. "He's not a killer!" shouted the girl in the lobby. She walked into the breakroom. "Are you crazy? He's killed 15 people so far, God only knows how many others are still out there about to meet their fate. How can you defend this man?" I asked. She held a stare against my eyes that was never ending. "Because I survived one of his traps. He helped me." she replied.

"Who are you again?" I asked with suspicion. "You don't know me. I'm Rivielle. Rivielle Kramer. I was put into one of his tests 3 months ago. He helped me, and you just instantly assume he's crazy because people died? I lived! I know his purpose!" She exclaimed. "If you wanna go and defend this killer, be my guest, just don't do it here!" I shouted. Everyone stared up at me. "I want you out of this office, Ms. Kramer. Go back on the streets where you belong." I said as I glared at her. She turned away and walked back outside. I actually felt badly about what I had said, but I couldn't lower myself. I had to stand my ground.

I made my way back into the office. The day continued to pass. The image of that girl continued to pass through my mind. Why was she there? What was she doing in the lobby? How could she defend such a murderer? All of these questions constantly spun around my mind, that I completely lost track of time. I heard a knock on my door. It was one of my best friends, Devon. The nicest guy you could ever meet. Almost too nice if you ask me. He seemed to let those around him walk all over him. But that was his life, and it wasn't my place to decide his actions. "Devon, how have you been my friend?" I said with a smile. "I've been better unfortunately. My wife is scared shitless over this Jigsaw guy. She's threatening to leave with the kids. I don't know what I'm going to do." He said as he looked outside of the window down to the city. "I wouldn't worry much about it. I don't know how he selects his victims, but I know the police are on it day and night, nothings going to happen to your family Devon, I promise you that." I said reassuringly. "I better get out of here, It's getting late." I said to him as I grabbed my coat from the closet. "Yeah, I better get out of here as well, I hate being around here at night. It's so dead here. Almost creepy." Devon replied.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the parking deck outside. It was quieter than usual. Never before had it been so quiet out here. It was almost relaxing. I made my way to my car, looking around at the deserted car park. Apparently I had stayed out later than I expected. Everyone else had left to go home. I opened my car door, only to notice that my trunk was open. Confused, I quickly got out, checked the trunk and closed it back. As I got back in the car, I got an uneasy feeling. I couldn't quite explain it, though my fears were quickly turned into reality as I looked in the mirror and saw a figure sitting in the backseat. I quickly jumped out, I had seen too many horror movies to know the outcome of this event. I slowly walked back to the car, trying to make out what was inside the back seat. It looked like a doll. But why was it there? I became fixated on the doll in the backseat before I finally realized someone behind me. I was knocked out cold.

I awoke uneasy. Strapped to a table laying flat on my back. The crisp cold air mixed with dust and debris to create an uneasy sense of breathing. I looked around me, as much as I could. What I saw was nothing out of the ordinary. What seemed to be an old warehouse, boards all around. A few fences here and there, and a cabinet with a television on top. I continued nervously looking around, when suddenly the television zapped on. It was the very same doll I had seen in my car, though now he was on tv. I was confused and fearful at the same time. The doll on the screen began to talk.

"Hello Will, I want to play a game. Your life is filled with apathy, you use your success as a way of shielding yourself from the very life you've been given. You use this success to walk on others, constantly considering yourself superior to those around you. I find you to be undeserving of the life you've been given. Today, I will give your life a purpose. The table you are laying on is rigged to impale the very feet you choose to walk over people with. By pressing the buttons beside you, you will cause the spikes to rise from under the table. Should you choose not to press these buttons within 60 seconds, your entire body will be impaled. Will you sacrifice that which makes you superior? Or will you give up everything to be better than those around you? Are you undeserving of the life you've been given, Will? Today you will answer that question to not only me, but to yourself. Live or Die. Make your choice."

I laid there staring at the ceiling, completely horrified. My nightmare had finally come to be realized. Never before would I have thought he would find me, let alone choose me to be in one of his sick games. I had to escape. I had to find him. I had to survive. I looked at the device I was in, I had but 60 seconds. Without thinking, I quickly pressed the buttons, hesitantly watching as the spikes began impaling my feet, sending a rush of pain throughout my body. The feeling lasted for only minutes, though it felt as if it were a lifetime. My breathing became shallow. I could feel my mind fading in and out. It felt as though it was going to be the end. Never before had I been in such pain. The spikes finally lowered back, revealing my now disfigured legs and feet. I was mortified. I was left broken. In my pain, I began to feel appreciative. Why was I beginning to feel this way? I rolled to the ground in pain. When suddenly the very doll on both the TV and in the back of my car began rolling up to me in what looked to be a tricycle, though it could have very well been anything.

"Congratulations. You are still alive. So many people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you...Not anymore." It wheeled away. I continued to hear those very words echoing in my mind as the days continued to pass. I spent months in the hospital. It was there I met Tracy Rhodes. She was a secretary in the hospital, but apparently had drinking problems and ended up getting in a drunk driving accident. Usually I hated people for being stupid enough to do things like that, but I pitied Tracy. She told me all about her life, how her parents died when she was younger, how her husband left her for another woman. She was the complete embodiment of myself, and I could understand her pain. I promised her that I would help her however I could. She seemed grateful.

I finally made it out of the hospital, nightmares filled my dreams every night. I began to look in the paper for a good psychiatrist. I had to figure things out. This entire situation was messing with my mind. I couldn't live like this. I began to search the papers. Looking through just about every psychiatrist I finally found one. Dr. Duchaine. He specialized in dream interpretation, as well as psychiatric disorder, which I felt I was gaining. I was beginning to see Jigsaw's point of view, and it scared me each time to believe that such a man could actually be sensible. That such a person could actually have a moral point of view in a world that lacked it. Could Rivielle have been right all of this time? Was he actually a good person? I had to see Dr. Duchaine. I had to get these thoughts out of my head.

I booked an appointment for the next week and told Dr. Duchaine all of my problems. "You see, I am beginning to understand him doctor. I see things through his eyes. I don't quite understand why. He could have killed me, yet I almost feel the need to thank him. I see his moral side of view now. He woke me up. I feel like I have a reason to live now." I said hesitantly. He looked at me for quite a while, deciding what to say. "You believe this murderer has a good purpose behind his killings?" Said Duchaine. "But that's just it, he isn't a killer, otherwise I would be dead, right? I passed his test, I survived. I feel like he wanted me to live. I feel like he didn't want me to die. He wanted me to be just where I am today." I replied. "If that is what you believe you feel, then no one can change that. But just know that what he does is wrong by every definition." Duchaine retorted.

We spoke for several hours about several things, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. The doctor was wrong. Jigsaw wasn't a bad person and I knew it. I began to do my research. Each and every person that had been killed had some sort of depreciation for life. He didn't simply take someone and kill them for no reason. If they failed, it was their own fault. It was all beginning to make sense. I had to find him. I had to get to know him. I had to. But then again, I had no idea where to start. How do you find a man that lurks behind the shadows? How does one go about finding a man that finds you? I feel asleep in my computer chair, during my non-stop research.

I awoke several hours in the very same warehouse I was trapped in months ago. I had no recollection of how I got there, I just knew deep down inside that it had to do with my obsession with the man named Jigsaw. I looked around me. I was at a table, sitting in a chair. I wasn't strapped in, I wasn't trapped. The television that once sat on the cabinet was no longer there, nor was the device with the blades. It was simply a warehouse now, with no evidence of the past I so experienced months ago. "You like what I've done with the place? I find it to be quite secluded, it helps me think better. No need in having past work distract you from your future, am I correct...Will?" Said a voice behind me. I looked behind me. There was a man in a hooded robe walking around, working on things.

"I would ask you if you'd like a cup of coffee, but I know your distaste for it, it would ruin your routine. We wouldn't want that would we?" he said sarcastically. I continued to watch him, here I was in the very same room with the man that had been pinned as the Jigsaw Killer. I couldn't believe it. Surely I was dreaming. I pinched myself. "This isn't a dream, I assure you. I brought you here because you were looking for me. Though I find myself wondering why a man like you would be looking for such a madman as myself?" he said instantly. I was at a loss for words. He spoke so articulately. How could I ever compare? "For the longest time I found myself despising you for everything you were. You were nothing but a serial killer deserving the most horrible of deaths. After you placed me in that trap, I finally began to learn your motives. I began to appreciate your method of justice to the point where, dare I say it, I want to teach others the same. I've come to you, because I want to help you, just as you helped me." I said, waiting nervously for his reply.

He looked me up and down. His glare reminiscent of the girl from the lobby at my office. That cold lifeless stare that so haunted my dreams. I could tell from his stare what the answer to my request was before he even spoke. "I understand" I said. "You probably work better alone anyways. Forget I ever asked." He looked at me again, for hours it seemed. "You honestly think you can continue my legacy? It's not for the light hearted. It takes commitment. I takes a strong will. You have to erase all emotion. You have to let go of any and all doubt. Fear is not an option. You have to see as I see. Feel as I feel. You have to save...As I save. Can you do that?" He replied. I looked down at the table, and back at him. His stare never leaving my eyes. "Teach me everything I need to know, and I'll be loyal to your legacy until the day I die." I replied, sending back a cold stare, right into his eyes, proving to him I was telling the truth. He let out a smirk. "Ok." He replied. He got up and began working on his devices again. I was confused. Was that it? What was I supposed to do now? He then turned to me and told me to follow him. I did as he asked.

I followed him to an underground series of tunnels. We walked past several different places. I finally gained the courage to ask. "Where are we going?". He looked over at me and said. "These are your tests, though you will not be a part of them, you are simply here to watch. You will first see as I see. Come into this room with me, and begin your first test. All you have to do, is simply watch. You will not interfere. You will not help them in any way. You have to let them help themselves. There are always rules, and they have to be followed. Do you understand that?". I looked at him for a second, "I understand." I replied. We walked into the room. There was a man inside.

"His name is Brian Cross. You see a man helpless, wounded, begging to live. I see a pedophile, a murderer undeserving of the life he leads. You cannot allow what you see in front of you to distract you from your purpose. You cannot allow their cries to sway you in any way. Now we sit back, and let him play out his test. If he survives, he goes free. If he doesn't, we walk away and clean up later. Do you understand?" He asked. I looked at the man, I felt a sense of fear and shock hit me deep down inside. I almost felt like walking away, forgetting it all. But something begged me to stay. Justice had to be served. "I understand." I said hesitantly. Minutes passed as he struggled in his trap. I watched as he screamed and cried, and all I could do was sit there helplessly. I watched as the blades cut at his thighs, then up to his neck. There was no way he was alive, I had to look away. I looked over at Jigsaw, he simply shook his head in shame. "Let's move on." He said to me.

We walked down the cold dark series of tunnels once again, this time arriving in a room covered in glass. "In order to successfully continue such a legacy, you have to remove all emotion. You cannot let the past sway your decisions. Everyone deserves a chance, and anyone can become a player in these games. Meet Devon Green, or perhaps you already know him. He lives a passive life. He lets others walk all over his very soul. He will stand up for everyone but himself, I see him as unappreciative of the life he possesses. Your instincts tell you to run in and save him. I tell you to remain seated. He has to save himself." He said while staring at me. I stood there in shock. That was my best friend. How could I possibly sit back and watch him die? Then again, I figured he may in fact survive. It was a 50/50 chance. "There will always be a risk. Is life not but a risk in itself? Remember Will, he has the ability to save himself, we cannot interfere." he said in reply to my uneasiness. I stood in horror as he failed his test. I screamed to the top of my lungs in agony. I had just watched my friend die in front of me, and I did nothing to save him.

"Emotion cannot be present when trying to teach a lesson. You have to know that there will be times where you want to help, and where in the end you will regret not helping. It all comes down to being stronger than your emotions, it all comes down to defeating the very thing that is holding you back. Do you understand?" I wiped my face of my tears. I looked back at Devon's disfigured body. "Yes. I understand." I replied. "Let's move on." Jigsaw said. As we began to walk out, I waited for him to leave the room, and I walked back to the window. "Goodbye my old friend, you will be missed." I said quietly as a tear ran down my face. I quickly ran back to catch up with Jigsaw. "You have since learned to see as I see, to feel as I feel. But can you save as I save? That is the ultimate test of faith. It is the final test of loyalty to my legacy. Follow me into the final room".

We walked down a long corridor, winding pathways at every corner. It was like walking into a labyrinth. We finally made it to the last room. I nearly fell to the ground as I began to realize who was in the trap. "This is Tracy Rhodes. An Alcoholic who became the reason behind the deaths of an entire family. She allows her depression to take the best of her and sees alcohol to be the source behind her happiness. Her logic is flawed and today will be put to the test. You promised to save her, did you not? Today you will keep your promise, by letting her save herself." He said. I walked slowly up to the window. I watched with a tear in my eye as she struggled helplessly to survive. I watched in horror as the two drills began grinding into her side. "TRACY!" I yelled. She looked up, looking into the two-sided mirror not realizing she was staring directly into my eyes. Just then she was killed. Her stare would haunt my mind for countless times in the future.

"You have learned what it takes to continue my legacy. You have seen as I see, felt as I felt, and ultimately saved as I saved. You have passed your test and become more aware of what I am all about. While these people failed their tests, they ultimately saved themselves from the very life they didn't appreciate. I believe they are in a better place." He said as he stood up. I looked up at him, "Do you ever wonder where you will be when you die, Jigsaw?" I questioned. "I like to think I'll be just where I need to be, and for future reference, just call me John." He replied. He led me back to the warehouse and I was free to go. I was now to do his bidding. I made my way back home. Life had changed in an instant. I was no longer the same person I was before. I could no longer go back to my past. I had to start fresh. I was born again, in a manner I never saw myself being.

I walked out in the snow, the city never looked so dark. I noticed a lady playing with her German Shepard. I could hear her cries in the distance. "Pee wee! Calm down you damn dog! Heel!" She cried in the distance. I had seen her before. She had worked in my office. I watched as she came up to me. "Hey will! Do you remember me? It's Kendall Lee? I worked in the office next to yours?" She said. "Yes, I remember you quite well. It is nice to see you again, but I need to go." I replied. She looked puzzled. "Ok then. Come on pee wee, let's go back home!" She said to her dog. I walked back to my apartment. Interestingly enough, the door was unlocked. I brought out my newly bought gun and slowly moved inside. The lights were out, the room was pitch black.

I turned the lights on, and sitting on the couch was the crazy hooker from the lobby. "Rivielle? What the hell are you doing in my house!?" I yelled. "I..I heard you started helping John. I wanted to help you. I wanted to join your quest for continuing his legacy." she replied. "Are you insane? You don't know the first thing about this. You can't handle it." I exclaimed. She looked at me with that same stare she so loved to use. "You forget that I survived my trap as well. We're both in the same situation. You can't do this alone, you will need my help. He's getting older, he won't be able to help you forever. You and I both know this. What are you going to do when he passes away? Do it by yourself? You can't possibly. Don't be stupid." she said. I stared at her for a second, taking in what she had said. "Even if you think you can do it alone, how will you get away with it? I've studied him, I've studied his work for months, almost a year now. How long has it been for you? 6 months? We need to do this together. You can trust me." She continued.

Against my better judgement, I decided to accept her offer. With hesitation I handed her the blueprints to the latest trap. She began to open it. I put my hand against the paper. "If you cross me. I promise you that I will have the last laugh. I'm doing this simply out of a need to see a newer type of justice in the world today. I know not what you're motives are, or even why you decided to help me, but thank you." I said with a smile. She glanced back at me, a slight smirk formed on her face. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile. We were finally getting somewhere. We looked over the various blueprints, going over down to the smallest detail just how we would get these traps to work. I noticed a trap with the name Xena Carter printed on the top. "I'll take this one, I will enjoy watching her struggle." I said with a smile. "You can't take pleasure in this, you're going to give her a chance right?" Rivielle replied. "Of course, it's just nice to see the powerful lose power for even but a second, it's...fulfilling." I said as I winked to her.

"We need to get going, we'll worry about Xena's test after the group test. We're both going to need to be present for this one, make sure you bring along John for this one too. We'll need his assistance." Rivielle said to me as she stood up, grabbing the blueprints. "Yes, let's go." I replied. We made our rounds, going to each of their houses. I walked up to an apartment. "Apartment number 23, right?" I asked Rivielle. "Yeah that's the one." She replied. I knocked on the door. A man answered the door. "Yes?" He said. "Are you Jimmy Orwell?" I asked calmly. "Well yes I am, can I help-". He said before being injected with my needle. "No you're fine Jimmy. We don't need your help." I replied. We began capturing all of the victims for our latest test, my very first group test in fact.

We arrived at the warehouse and placed them in their proper positions. "Ok, I'll place Jimmy over in the corner. You put Jane in the middle. Madison, place her on the left side." I said to Rivielle as John watched over us. I overheard Rivielle speaking to John. "He's going to let us down, I just know it." she whispered. I didn't let it phase me. I continued on. The trap was finally complete, we just had to watch them play it out. John left the room and it was just me and Rivielle. I stayed quiet around her, I knew she was waiting for me to fail. I could see it in her eyes. It didn't bother me though, I knew what I was here for. I knew what I had to do. I watched as Jimmy took a shovel and impaled Madison with it, he left her for dead. But Jane got her revenge by taking Jimmy by the neck and shoving him into the pit of spinning saw blades. He tried to grab her and she lost her arm. She definitely would not be going down without a fight.

I began to get a bit worried, she was getting closer to the room. Rivielle was gone, I couldn't let Jane find out who was behind it, she would expose us. We would never be able to continue his legacy behind bars. She made it to the room where Kiley was trapped. She had to decide whether Kiley lived or died. Somehow she passed that test too. Now there would be too people, severely disfigured, though perfectly able to expose me. I watched as they slowly pushed the door open. They looked me dead in the eyes. "Congratulations to the both of you. You passed your test." I said nervously. Both of them looked dizzy, ready to faint. I looked outside of the door, and looked back at the two of them. "Unfortunately you didn't survive." I said to them. They both looked confused and distraught. I could only watch as they begged for their lives. "We passed your fucking test! Let us go, you fucking monster!" Jane exclaimed. I then did the unthinkable. But was I really to blame? I did it for the greater good. Had they escaped we would have been exposed, no doubt. Surely they would understand, though I decided to keep it to myself. I stashed their bodies back into places I would assume John and Rivielle would believe they died in their traps, everything would be fine.

I caught up with John and Rivielle. "They failed their tests unfortunately." I said with a shameful look on my face. "We have one more test waiting to be performed." I said quickly. John left and it was Rivielle and I, left to work on Xena's trap. We captured her. She gave quite a struggle. It was almost looking as if she would not be caught. But we had the upper hand. There really is strength in numbers. We placed her in her trap. Watched as she cursed the very ground we walked on. Somehow she exactly who we were. I took off my mask. "How does it feel to be powerless, Ms. Carter? Does it scare you? Does it make you feel alone? All of your life has been lived on the shoulders of others, you've been treated like a queen. Today, you are but a slave to my test. Good Luck...Boss." I said with a smirk on my face.

She continued to curse our very names. Threatening to expose us for who we were. I had no worries, I knew her ignorance would be her downfall. She had completely forgotten the timer on the wall, counting the seconds down before her inevitable death. She wouldn't change. I knew her far too well. She would never change. Surely enough, the seconds went by. The chains pulled at her shoulders until she was split apart. I felt a sense of fulfillment rush throughout my body. "Game over Ms. Carter" I said with an evil grin. Rivielle and I made our way back to the warehouse. There was another trap being constructed, and Rivielle had the blueprints in her hand. I walked over curiously, "Who is that for? I don't remember seeing another envelope." I asked curiously. "It's for a player that lost his purpose in life. His vengeful ways will end up being his downfall." Rivielle replied. John had just walked in, looking over at Rivielle. "Go get some sleep, Will. You'll need it for our next test." John said.

I made my way back to the apartment once more. It had been a long day. I was far too tired to start another capture. I made my way back to the parking lot behind my apartment. As I walked up the long stairs, I could hear a noise inside. It must have been Rivielle, she made it over here quickly I must say. I walked inside, it was quieter than usual. She forgot to surprise me with her turned out lights trick. I didn't care, I just needed sleep. I walked up to the bedroom and went to the closet to change into my pajamas. That was the last thing I remembered before it all went to black. I awoke in the warehouse. Confusion set in. "What was I doing here?" I thought to myself. I struggled to get free. I looked down. This was what she was working on. I was her next test. I was both angry and confused at the same time. She had betrayed me, as I feared. I had to survive once more. I had to find her.

I listened to the tape play next to me. "Hello Will, Once again you find yourself lying helplessly in a struggle to survive. You passed your first test. You gave yourself a purpose, a reason to live. You showed you could continue a legacy, but are you ready to accept defeat? Will you allow those that survive to truly gain their reward? I know what happened in the group trap, and today, you will prove to me that you are worthy of continuing on the Jigsaw Legacy. The chair you are sitting on is tying you down with barbed wire. You have but one means to escape. The knife in your hand holds the key to your freedom. Cut yourself out. Pain will be incurred, but I assure you, that you can survive. Will you cut out the demons inside you and grow to become a better person, one worthy of carrying on such a legacy? Live or Die Will. Make your choice."

I could feel the anger boiling deep down inside of me. It was mutiny. It was pure betrayal. I took the knife and cut each piece of wire out of my chest, my arms, my legs. I could feel the blade as it entered my body. Though the pain was enough to make me wish to quit, the rage inside me pushed me ahead. I fell to the ground, nearly about to faint. I reached up onto the table just in time to find just the right amount of drugs to keep me alive. Now it was personal. She had taken the very thing I so wished to continue, and turned it against me. I limped outside of the warehouse, intent on finding her. I was determined to make her pay.

I continued my search around town, rage continuously filled my being. I had watched as she created the trap. How stupid of me to not know it was my trap. I searched for hours it seemed. She was nowhere to be found. She would pay for what she did. I couldn't believe I had placed such trust in her. It didn't make sense. I finally decided to come back to the warehouse. Back where it all began. As I slowly came into the second floor, there she stood, staring at me with that haunting stare. Today I would not be phased. Justice would be served. I gave her a chance, a chance at proving to the world that life is but a game, and to see just who could survive. She came to me for help, using me to get to John.

There we were, face to face. "I survived your game, Rivielle. But I believe yours has just begun." I said with a glare. "What made you think that you could place me in one of your traps? I am superior to you, I brought you in. I gave you a chance!" I yelled, barely able to breathe. She stared at me for a moment, a look of irritation filled her face. "Do you hear how hypocritical you sound, Will? None of us are righteous! We all deserve to be in these traps!" She replied while pressing a button. I looked at her with anger. "Yet here you stand, how many times have you been tested? I have survived two of these tests, while you've only dealt with one! I hardly consider talking with John to be a test of life or death. Today you'll finally receive the justice you deserve." I brought out my gun. I stared her in the eyes one last time. "Game over...dear friend." I said as I pulled the trigger against her head. She fell to the ground, a smirk ran against my face. Finally justice had been served. I had gotten my revenge. It was over.

It was then that I noticed something in her hand. A tape player. Thoughts ran in my mind as to what this could be, surely it was for her. I had to listen. I had to hit play. "Hello Rivielle. Today you will assist me. Your accomplice has once again become undeserving of the life he holds. It's up to you to see if he has what it takes to carry on my legacy. His life is in your hands just as yours is in his. His success in this game will ironically be the one thing to keep him alive, and if he is playing this tape, then he has now failed, proving that he has learned nothing. He has been given a purpose, but he has allowed his anger and need for revenge to cloud his otherwise pure motives." I listened in horror, how could I not have seen it? How could I have been so foolish. "What have I done!?" I screamed out in horror. Before I could compose myself, I heard a door slam open, I turned my gun to the door only to see several cops standing before me. They instantly opened fire. Everything began to fade as I saw the cops drawing nearer to my fallen body. I could hear the tape fading away as my eyes began to shut. "Game over my dear friend....Game over"

====THE END=====

_Copyright Will Pheagin 2009_

_All Characters based off of real people with the expressed written consent of each individual person by the application of each. _

**Special Thanks to the following IMDb Saw VI Board Members:**

_Person_With_Name_

_Doc Duchaine_

_teenage_roadkill_

_youpi-youpi_

_SnowBunnie55_

_TheCatinTheTrap_

_LuckyMatthew _

_DemoralizedApe _

_DaAwesm120001 _

_MITCHELLinWONDERLAND _

_WendysBrian _

_Kiley_Rae _

_Tracy_Michelle88 _


	2. Brian Cross Backstory

[This is the backstory of one of the characters from my latest saw fan fiction - Cold Embrace. Brian Cross is a pedophile and a murderer. We meet him in the main character's test for becoming an apprentice, as the main characters test for seeing justice in a new light. This story will be controversial to many, you have been warned.]

There I was again, sitting outside of their house. It was the third day in a row I had done it, and lately I had been getting away with it quite easily. She had befriended me, looked up to me as one of my own. Little did she know I had bigger plans, plans she may not like. It wasn't up to her. Today this was my decision. Today this was my life, and she was simply living in it. I waited for her as she got off of the bus. I stared her down the entire time. If only she knew just how impure my thoughts truly were. If only she knew just how deeply I lusted for her very soul. I watched as she went to check her mail, so innocent in her ways.

I got out and said hello. She replied back excitedly. Happier than ever to see me. "Would you like to come take a ride with me?" I asked with a smile. She began to look around, before looking back at me. "Sure!" she said happily. I was in Heaven. It was to be a great day, and in the end, I would get what I wanted. She followed me back to my car, I looked around to see if anyone had seen me. We began to drive off into the sunset. If only she had known what she was getting herself into, maybe then she wouldn't have been so naive to come with me. I can only be thankful she was. As we were driving, she began to wonder where we were going. I reassured her that everything would be fine, that we were just going to hang out.

I took her to a motel just outside of the city limits. At least this way no one would have known where we were. Everything was going according to plan. "Stay in the car" I said hesitantly as I began to walk into the office. I got a room key and drove around to park the car. She looked worried, and I once again came to the rescue, reassuring her that everything would be alright. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "I trust you." she said with a smile. I kissed her forehead and we went into the motel room.

She laid on the bed, watching television. It was then that I began to make my move. She was hesitant at first, not knowing what was happening, though eventually she gave in to our human desires...Even if she didn't realize exactly what her desires truly were. I held nothing back, I proved to her she had made a mistake. She began to scream, I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. She cried for her parents, who unfortunately were nowhere around. She had no escape, that night, she was mine to control, she was mine to embrace.

After the deed was done, she sat against the corner in the fetal position, sobbing. I tied her to the bed post and made my way outside. There was an old man sitting in a chair outside. He continued to stare me down. For some reason, he made me feel nervous. "What do you want old man?" I quickly replied to his unnecessary staring. "I want to play a game." He replied with a cold look in his eyes. I was confused for a second, this guy was crazy. "Whatever old man, enjoy the snow." I said as I made my way back to the room. I waited several hours to make sure the old man wasn't around anymore, or anyone else for that matter.

Several hours later the coast was clear, I grabbed the girl and put her in the car. "We're going for one final trip. Then you can go see your parents again." I said as I began to back out of the motel parking lot. We drove for miles before reaching a secluded cabin. "Your parents are inside, they're waiting for you." I said with a smirk against my face. I walked in behind her as she slowly opened the door, staring on in horror as she saw the charred remains of her parents. She screamed to the top of her lungs. I grabbed her from behind and tied her against the table leg. "Say hello to them for me, will you?" I said with a smile, as I began pouring gasoline upon her tear soaked body. She struggled to get free. Without hesitation, I lit a match, and threw it at her. I'll never forget her screams. They made me feel....Alive.

I made my way back into the city. As memories of the night's events began to replay in my mind, I couldn't help but smile. She should have known not to come to me, she made her own mistake, and now the world will know through her example just how wrong it is. You never know when you might just find someone like me. If anything I am providing a message, if not gaining a bit of satisfaction myself beforehand. I made it back into the city and back to my apartment. I walked inside only to find the lights not working, though it was to no surprise, this apartment hardly ever worked the way it should. I went to the kitchen in search of a flashlight, using my cell phone light to aid me in each small step. I got to the kitchen, and opened the cabinet door where the flashlight was, though instead of a flashlight, there was a note. I read it aloud, "I want to play a game." I stood there confused, then I remembered the old man from the motel. It was just a coincidence, someone's trying to scare me.

I walked slowly around the pitch black rooms, it was then that my cell phone cut off. I had forgotten to charge it earlier, I had only myself to blame for that mistake. It began to get quiet. I then became fearful. I had the feeling someone was in my house, and it was then my nightmare became a reality. I felt someone grab my arm, I pushed them away. I tried running outside but they grabbed me again, I felt a pain in my side as they brought me to the ground. I saw two shadows, and one came closer. I tried to push them away but one of them hit me with a sharp pain in my neck. I watched as they began to fade away.

What felt like moments later, I awoke in a strange room. Dust and debris filled the air and it made it hard to breathe. I could feel a cold draft surrounding me. I looked around me, and to my surprise there was nothing of interest. I tried to get up off of the table I was sitting on, only to find myself strapped against it. I screamed out in terror, "Help me! Anyone, please help me!" I screamed to no avail. I saw a tape player lying next to me. I hit the play button and with fear filling my being, I listened as it spoke to me, sounding just like the old man from the motel. This was no coincidence any longer, it had to be him.

"Hello Brian. Your life has been filled with the infliction of pain among others. You see yourself as fulfilling a civil duty, that it is your god given right to watch others die. You choose not to give them a chance, you fail to realize the true nature of your crimes. You lust over innocent children, bringing about your own satisfaction before attempting to misconstrue your methods as 'helpful' to society. Today you will be taught a lesson. You will be placed in their shoes. You have yet to become a victim, and only in your test shall you finally learn what it's like to gain advantage over a life used for lust. Your mind has led you to believe you are a hero, but I see you as unappreciative, of the life you possess. Today we will put this theory to the test. The table you are currently strapped to, is connected to a timer, which you will see is connected to a series of saw blades, each one aimed at precise locations of the body. Your choice will be easy. There is a button next to your right hand that, once pressed, will cut away at the your hands, but that isn't where it ends. Upon pressing the buttons, there is a small igniter that will coarse flames against your eyes until they are nothing more than charred memories of a past full of lust. Will you cut away and burn the memories of an indecent past? Or will you allow your lust to tear you away completely? Live or Die Brian, Make your choice."

I laid there for a moment, staring hard at the tape player. What kind of sick game was this? How could I possibly do such a thing? I began to scream to the top of my lungs, I watched as the timer counted down to zero. In my haste, I realized I had made the biggest mistake I could ever make. I didn't do anything. I cried in agony as I saw the timer hit zero. Watched helplessly as the saw blades made their way nearer to my body. I felt the cold blade tear away at my thighs, hearing the blades whirring and screeching away at my bone. I began to lose my breath as it started to cut through my stomach, before finally reaching my neck. In my split second left of life, I called out to the skies, apologizing for what I had done. I saw all of my victims, standing there next to me, looking down at me in the most vengeful of ways. They all came down to grab me, and in that second before they made contact, everything went black.

===THE END===


	3. Devon Green Backstory

[Backstory] Cold Embrace - Devon Green

Traffic, Traffic. It was all I could think about every single day. The thought of being late to work made me cringe. I wanted my boss to admire me, I wanted her to know I was committed, but this god awful traffic insists on twisting my dreams and tearing them apart. There I was but two blocks ahead. I could see the 50 story building right there. Why then did it feel so far away? I made it to work, with 2 minutes to spare. I ran to the elevator, but just as I made it, the door closed. I thought for sure they would press the "Door Open" button for me, considering I was only a couple feet away, but they didn't. I was fine with that, they were probably in a rush. I could understand completely.

I passed by the lobby where a segment was playing on the television about this guy known only as the "Jigsaw Killer". He was getting too close to home, at least that's what my wife was trying to convince me. She wanted us to pack up our things and leave, get away from it all before it ended up happening to one of us, or even worse, one of the kids. I did my best to assure her that everything was going to be ok, yet she was convinced that I was wrong. She threatened to move away without me if it got any worse. So there I stood, glued to the television. I took a look at my watch in shock realizing I was already 5 minutes late.

I finally made it to my office, hoping that Ms. Carter wouldn't realize I was late. Once again my nightmare became a reality when I saw her walking past and she began to glare at me. "Late again, Mr. Green? Of course I would expect such behavior from a worthless waste of space such as yourself." she screamed. Everyone around me stared in shock. I simply lowered my head in shame and apologized. I hated to have anyone mad at me. "Im sorry, Ms. Carter. I couldn't help it. The traffic was terrible and the elevator-" I said before being interrupted. "Just get to work, you're slacking enough as it is." she replied. I felt terrible inside.

I continued my work, hearing her words echo throughout the day. Why did I have to let everyone down so often? Why couldn't I be more like them? The ones that did their job, and on time at that. I felt like the lowest person on Earth. I decided to use my break time to go see my only friend in the entire complex. He reminded me a bit of myself, though I enjoyed being around him. He had so much going for him, but he was completely down to Earth, not a care in the world. I made my way up to his office, at least he wouldn't mind me being around. I was looking forward to his company.

I knocked on the door, Will seemed distracted. I'd never seen him so spaced out. He looked at me and smiled, it was a welcome part of the day to be honest. Not one person had smiled at me the entire day, he would be the first. We talked for a little bit, though he seemed hurried to get home. I could understand, no one really wanted to be here in the first place, so when it was time to leave, we made every effort to do so as quickly as possible. I didn't give myself any reason to stay here any longer than I needed to, it got so dead and creepy here at night.

That was the last time I would ever see him. He was never heard from again. All I had to look forward to now was my family, and even they began to slowly distance themselves from me. It was the same routine, constantly fighting over whether to stay or whether to go. Months later, they finally made the decision for me, and I was regrettably left alone. If only they realized just how much I thought about them, maybe then they would decide to come back. Being alone for months doesn't help with your social skills, I found myself talking to memories of what once was, and even that was beginning to get boring.

My routine followed into work, the same thing everyday. Not one smile to make the day a little bit easier. Not one friend in the entire 50 floors of that God forsaken place. Yet, something always brought me back, and I never quite understood why. It was a dark and quiet night, the snow had been falling for quite some time. It honestly looked peaceful. I wanted so badly to just run outside and be a kid again, though unfortunately that wish would never come true.

I made my way down the cold office hallways, not a person in sight. It was quieter than usual, I was so used to the copy machine running, or even a fellow employee spreading rumors about another. I'd give anything to have felt such security at that moment. I walked to the elevator, there was a man inside, a much older man. He was standing next to what seemed to be his daughter, or at least she looked young enough to be. I kindly smiled at them, and surprisingly enough, they smiled back. I was thrilled to find someone nice enough to talk to. I waited a bit before finally deciding to speak up. "What brings you to the office at such late hours?" I said with a smile. They simply smiled back.

It was then I felt a sharp pain against my neck. I was confused, I was shocked, I was fading away. All I could do was stare helplessly at the two strangers as I heard the girl say, "You." It was all I could remember before waking up in a dirty warehouse, with glass all around. I awoke in shock, half dazed. "Wha-Where am I?" I said, in a confused manner. There was no one around. I found a tape player next to me, with the words, "Play Me" written across from it. I hesitantly pressed the play button.

"Hello Devon, your life is built upon the footsteps of those around you. To you, life is but an excuse to put others before yourself. While some may see this as a noble trait, you have suffered because of it. Today you will have a chance at redeeming yourself, and ultimately gaining the reward of a life lived for you. The room you are currently standing in, is filled with deadly shards of glass. Each step will be further progression into a life where you are no longer stepped upon, where you, alone, shall do the walking...Right into the door that is your life. All you have to do, is walk to the door. You have but 30 seconds. You may have noticed the spikes above you. If you fail, I need not explain what events will occur. Will you stand above the past that has so kept you bound to others and live a life for you? Or will you once again allow the world to crush you, destroying your very soul? Live or Die Mr. Green. Make your choice."

I looked around in horror. Was this real? How could I walk across glass in 30 seconds to the door at the other end of the room? It was madness. I screamed to the top of my lungs. I prayed to make it out alive. I then began to take each step slowly. Pain coursing through my body as I took each step. I screamed out in agony. My breath became shallow. Each step more difficult than the last. I finally made it to the door, I could feel my freedom in front of me. It was then that I heard a buzzer. I looked back in terror to find that the timer had reached zero. I heard a click on the door. I looked back at the door and began to try to pull it open. It didn't budge. It had automatically locked itself. I slowly brought my attention to the ceiling. I knew the inevitable was going to happen. In my moment of fear, I felt a wave of life fill my veins.

I finally felt alive, more so than I ever had before. I wanted to run out and take advantage of life, what little I had left in me. I ran back to my children, I held them closer than I ever had. I grabbed my wife and stared her in the eyes, I held her tight and told her everything was alright. Why couldn't that have been real? Instead I stand here, staring death in the face, with nothing but a history of failed attempts at making everyone happy. It was then that the ceiling collapsed upon me. I watched as the world around me began to fade away, and though one would feel a sense of fear, a sense of tragedy, I felt...free. With one final effort, I uttered my last breath, "Thank you. Thank you." I slowly closed my eyes. It was finally over.

===THE END===


	4. Tracy Rhodes Backstory

[Backstory] Cold Embrace - Tracy Rhodes

As I looked out of my window, I saw the streets alive with families, their children, their happiness. I had long since forgotten what it was like to have such a gift. I was alone in my pain, and no one seemed to understand. If only I could go back to the life I once lived, maybe then things wouldn't be so bad. I had everything, a husband, children, one happy beautiful family. Why then did it have to end so soon? I now have no one to fall back on, not one soul to go to for help. I live each day to my own accord. I can do anything in the world with such freedom, though I choose to fall back on the only friend I have since found.

Every night would be the same routine. I would stare out of my window, I would see the happiness outside, yet I would feel nothing within me. It was heartbreaking to see others bask in the glory, forever embracing the light of the world, while I was left here to rot in the dark. I spent my nights alone, in front of the television, drinking my way to a better tomorrow, and though tomorrow would always come, it never seemed to get any better.

This night would be different, shattering my routine in more ways than one. After several bottles of vodka, I fell asleep. In my slumber I began to dream. I remember it vividly. I left my house in search of an answer. I knew not the question, I just wanted an answer, anything to fill my need. I drove around town and everything was a blur against my vision. It was then that I saw a van, headed straight for me. Why was it in my lane? What were they doing? A split second later I awoke in the hospital. I could overhear the doctors explaining what happened. I watched the television above, barely hearing what it said. A family of 6 involved in a terrible automobile accident. A husband and wife, their 3 kids, and their newborn son. All pronounced dead on the scene. At the moment I knew not what had happened, until the doctor explained to me what had happened, forcing me to realize the horrifying truth. I looked around me, and only then was it made clear that this wasn't a dream. I had destroyed an entire family. My heart was shattered at that moment, I was stuck cold in my bed.

My nights from then on provided an unforgiving slumber. I constantly was forced to relive the pain of knowing I had killed an entire family, and nothing anyone said could possibly make it any better. I just wanted to go home, I wanted to go back to my old routine, I wanted this all to be a dream. They had forced me to stay in the hospital until I recovered. My routine was completely overhauled to become meaningless. Everyday was the same. But I remember one thing was different. There was a man brought in from an ambulance, his legs were severely damaged. It was hard to watch him in his pain. I could see death in his eyes, but I also saw something else. For the first time in my life, I saw the will to live in someone's eyes. Something about him assured me he would be fine. The paramedics said he had gone into shock, and he wasn't breathing. I knew not who he was, but I honestly was hoping he would survive.

That afternoon, as I was walking down the halls, I passed by his room. I stopped and stared. His chart said his name was Will. He opened his eyes, looked at me, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I walked in his room and sat down next to him. We talked for hours it seemed. He was the nicest person I had ever met. He was so down to Earth it was almost unbelievable, even throughout his pain, he still took time to talk to me, something many others failed to do. I explained why I was there, what had happened. He told me of his test, how he was involved in one of Jigsaw's latest games. He began to tell me how appreciative he was to have been in such an event, yet I couldn't understand his views. How could someone be put into such a situation, and come out happy because of it? It didn't make sense.

Eventually my routine changed, I spent many a night next to him, talking to him, leaning on him for advice. Sometimes he did just as I needed someone to do, he listened. He understood. Sometimes it wasn't even the fact that he would give me advice, it was just that he would listen to me, something everyone else refused to do. He told me of his family, how he had been abandoned by everyone he knew and loved. He reminded me of myself completely, it was amazing. I told him of my husband, how he left me for another woman, how I havent seen my children in years, they left me due to my drinking. It was heartbreaking to recall such tragedy, but then again, as routine would have it, he found a way to make it all better.

It was his last day at the hospital, I honestly didn't want him to leave. But who was I to be so selfish as to make him stay? He spoke to me that day, he hugged me, something I had since forgotten to feel. He gave me his number and promised to help me, sweared even. I took him for his word, I knew he would help me. I was grateful to have met such an amazing person. That was the last time I would ever hear from him. He completely disappeared. I had tried calling him several times from the hospital phones, to no avail. I was disappointed and hurt to say the least, but I knew he would never hurt me willingly. I began to get a bit worried. It was then that my nightmares began to come back to haunt me, only this time, I didn't have anyone to lean on. I was once again alone in my pain.

I was to be transferred to another hospital that day. I was wheeled into the ambulance. The paramedic looked much older than the rest of them, I was surprised to see someone that old working there. There was also a younger girl there, couldn't have been over 21, and she was whispering in his ear. I saw as she brought out a needle. I was confused. "What's the needle for?" I asked in confusion. "Good Luck Tracy." she replied with a smile.

I awoke in a warehouse, strapped into a chair with what looked like drills all around me. I struggled to get free, but nothing worked. In my desperation, I noticed a tape player within reach. I became confused, it was then that I remembered that Will had explained to me what had happened in his trap, and I then became fearful. I listened as I heard a voice that resembled the old paramedic from the hospital.

"Hello Tracy, your life has been filled with agony at the loss of two familes. Both by your hand. You spend your restless nights unable to cope with such a loss, and each night it tears away at you relentlessly. You allow your depression to take the best of you and you see alcohol to be the source behind your happiness. Your logic is flawed and today will be put to the test. The device you are strapped into is attached to a button. That button is your key to freedom. By pressing the button in front of you, a series of knives will begin cutting away at your body. If you choose not to press this button you will instead be impaled, cutting away both the breath of life, as well as the heart. Be warned, you have but 60 seconds. Will you cut away the past that so denies you life? Or will you let your depression continue to impale your very soul, leaving you both heartbroken and unable to breathe amongst the everyday life of the world? Today you make a choice, to gain the reward of life. Live or Die, Tracy. Make your choice."

I cried out in agony as I realized what was meant to happen. There was no way I could cut myself. Even in my pain I had never resorted to that. My mind began racing, I knew not what to do. I reached for the button, but something kept holding me back. I wanted to press it, I wanted to survive, but I couldn't. I couldn't press myself to do it. The ticking of the clock made my mind race even faster. I looked all around for an escape, to no avail. What was I to do? How would I escape? I screamed to the top of my lungs as I heard the buzzard of the clock signify my failure. I watched helplessly as the drills began coming closer to my body, and I could do nothing to stop them. I felt them touch against my skin, cried in horror as they began piercing my flesh. I could feel my insides rupturing, my sobs becoming faded by the sound of the drills inside me.

In my pain, I heard a voice calling out to me. I knew not who it was, but somehow it reassured me...that everything would be ok. I began to understand what it was like to gain awareness of the complexity of life, and why it needed to be appreciated. I closed my eyes gently, and felt the cold hand of death against my now disfigured body. Yet throughout it all, I couldn't help but become grateful. I had finally come to terms with my depression, I had finally forgiven myself for all I had done...though unfortunately it was all too late.

===THE END===


End file.
